Things Out of Love
by BRNO
Summary: I would like to make this just a series of short stories conveying different sweet or romantic or just Wilson-ny things these guys do out of their fierce love for one another. Thanks for reading.


**Hello readers, I'm pretty new to the fanfiction scene, but I was super pumped to be a part of it. I hope I can drop some of my work sporadically here, and no worries, the subject will always be Wilson. So, you should know that I'm a Spanish male speaker, so I hope you'll cut me some slack if you find any errors or typos. Well, I hope you like this. I was actually gonna do it in a lighter way, but this is what I ended up with and I'm pretty satisfied so, let me know if you like it as much as I do. Also, there's most likely going to be a second chapter to this story. Enjoy :)**

As soon as I hear someone turning the doorknob I turn off the TV quickly, jump to my feet and run towards the now open door, the one that has my boyfriend in its threshold, and hug him tightly because it is already 11 PM and this is the fifth time in which he has come home this late.

He wraps his arms around my waste and kisses me on the cheek.

"I'm so sorry Will, but everything is just so crazy right now, and I just couldn't get off the meeting. I'm exhausted and I just want to lay in bed with you, you think that's possible?"

Sonny's whispering warms the tender flesh of my ear, his delicious voice soothes the discomfort of not having him with me at all times and his proposal makes me peaceful inside. As if every piece is at its place.

"**Of course, my love. Nothing in the world I would rather do." **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

We're both tucked in like we have been for the last twelve months since the day we started living together, otherwise known as the day I started living at all. Having his head on my bare chest is one of the most wonderful discoveries I have ever made. The level of happiness, peace and fulfillness it brings me to have his warm and snuggly form tangled with my own is something I have always secretly wanted, dreamed of, but never in my wildest dreams did I thought I would get.

"**Kitten?"**

His silk-soft sleepy voice pulls me out of my reverie. I just nuzzle my nose against his scalp in response without saying anything else, pushing slightly forward like a kitten playing with a yarn. I love to do this. I love to do this when he calls me kitten, but most of all I love the way Sonny gets me to love doing this.

"**I- I wanted to tell you that tomorrow there is a rehearsal for the final presentation. And that afterwards I have to cover a barista's shift since he has midterms starting that day. And that I'll probably be home around the same time as today… I guess I just needed you to know… I'm sorry."**

Being with someone for over a year, or more specifically, loving someone -like I love Sonny- for that period of time, makes you perceive the particular emotions the person you love has on its voice. _The unspokenness _on the otherwise spoken words. Funny how the most important things we want to say, are not even said at all. But that does not apply when you have stopped to really listen to how a person, _the _person, speaks.

The way Sonny speaks. My very own choir of angels.

And all I can hear is the tiredness, the exhaustion, the conflict raging on inside him because he's struggling to accomplish his ambitions, and I know that he hates to sacrifice anything –to crack the eggs to make the omellette- because I also know, and hear in the sadness amidst the sleep, that he feels as though he is sacrificing _me_ to achieve his goals.

And that's where the conflict lies. Because if I am to choose between having Sonny all to myself, but not letting him achieve anything or having Sonny accomplish everything he desires, but not being with him: I would probably live a life of regret and broken-heartedness, because I would let him leave me to get everything he deserves. Because Sonny deserves everything, and beyond.

And on the other hand, I know that nothing really matters to Sonny as much as I do. I know that he would leave everything he owns, everything he has, _everything he is, _just for me.

I would blindly do the same for just one minute of his time.

Complicated, isn't it?

"**Will?"**

I just kiss him on the hair and tighten my grip on his silky skin.

"**I'll be waiting for you."**

_I will always wait for you._


End file.
